prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Soldier
Super Soldiers (also known as D-Code Soldiers) are soldiers who have been genetically enhanced with the three week old DX-1120 strain of the Blacklight virus. Background 161 individuals were injected with a variant of the virus, and exhibited no negative side effects at all, but over time their cellular structure was capable of regenerating much faster than the average humans. In addition to accelerated healing, or perhaps because of it, they also gained incredible physical strength. Their accelerated healing made them prime candidates for cybernetic enhancements, mostly in the form of bulletproof plating being molded to their soft muscle tissue, making them much more durable. Their only form of equipment is standard webbing and an infection detection device that allows them to see anyone infected with the Blacklight virus, like other Hunters, to pick out Alex from crowds and see through disguises. Supersoldiers appear to be high ranking officers in Blackwatch, as they wear the same uniforms as human officers and give orders to the lower ranking soldiers in the field. In-game In game, Super soldiers are capable of leaping great distances and running up along buildings, much like Alex Mercer. They engage Alex in close combat and can perform grappling moves which, if not countered by the player, can cause a large amount of damage. They tend to block aerial attacks and can sometimes grab Alex out of the air and slam him into the ground. MuscleMass, combined with its various combination upgrades, seems to be particularly effective and it can enhance the damage done when countering their grapples. They also function as mobile viral detectors, so the player must avoid them if they wish to remain hidden. Super Soldiers are capable of surviving multiple Anti-Tank Missiles, more than twice as many as an M1 Abrams Tank. However, unlike the Tank, they do take damage from small arms fire, even though it is very low. Super Soldiers share tactics with the Hunters. After they land a good attack, they will taunt. Hunters are like this, except after a combo they heal up. Sometimes, (on rare occasions), i have personally experienced that when you are jumping often, be it an attempt to escape or using air-to-ground combat, they seem to get irritated and somehow catch you in mid air, and slam you down to the ground taking quite the chunk out of Alex Mercer's health. Ordinary Super soldiers are impossible to consume. No matter how much damage is inflicted upon them, they will remain combat-functional until death. Stealth consume is also useless, as their detection abilities cause them to orient toward you automatically. However, an exception exists in the Super soldiers that are used in the War Events. These particular Super Soldiers as with most military forces in War Events won't attack Alex so long as the Event is not triggered, the only exceptions to this rule are if Alex attacks them or patrolling Marines or Vehicles cause them to auto aggro onto him. This will allow the player to use a Stealth consume on them. This will grant the evolution points that killing one would bring, but Alex will not be able to assume their form. Gallery Pro1_Blackwatch_Supersoldier_Concept_art.png|Concept art File:Super_soldier.png|Concept art File:Super_Soldier_owning_a_Hunter.png|A Super Soldier fighting with a Hunter Category:Infected Category:Blackwatch Category:Enemies